Cards
by Lily-Finn178
Summary: Can 2 childhood friends save a barren land from the rule of a horrible king? Will they be able to find their love through war? Michi Sorato Takari Kenyako Discontinued


this is my second michi fic...i'd like to thank all my reviewers for Waves but i won't be able to update as much now that school is coming...read about it in my profile...ugh...it's 9:12 tonight and school's startign tomorrow...I'll never get to sleep...

i hope you all enjoy this fic as much as you do my other ones

Disclaimer: do not own

Cards

"_You're going away?" Mimi asked the dark-haired boy sitting on the ground next to her._

_The boy nodded and replied, "We're going to the Kingdom of Aces. Father says that's where the best knights are from. And since he wants me to be a knight, I guess that's where he wants me to train. After all, I'm turning seven in a few weeks, which is when most boys start their training."_

_She grabbed his arm and whined, "But I don't want you to go! Stay here with me."_

_"I'll write letter to you once we get to the Kingdom of Aces. Then you can write back when you finish learning how to write and read." The boy explained, patting her cinnamon colored hair._

_"But what if you forget about me? Then we won't be friends anymore." Mimi whined, tears falling from her eyes._

_The boy watched her cry and turned his head away as he blushed. "W-we'll always be friends, no matter what."_

_She stopped crying and hugged him tightly, almost cutting off his air. "Thank you, Taichi. I'll never forget you!"_

_The next day, while Mimi was setting the table for breakfast, Taichi showed up at her door. She hugged him with a very loud 'hello' but he pushed her away sadly._

_"Mimi, Father and Mother had a change of plans." He told her, stomping his foot on the ground in gloom._

_"What's that mean?" _

_Taichi did not look at her when he explained that his family would be leaving earlier than planned. He said that his parents were afraid that if they left in a week like they were supposed to, robbers would stop them, since it was almost the time of year where robbers were abundant. He said that his parents had planned to leave that very day._

_"But you _can't_ leave today!" Mimi screamed at him. Taichi tried hard not to notice the tears in her eyes. "We were going to go to the creek today and play hide-and-go-seek with Koushiro and Miyako. Leave tomorrow."_

_"I already tried to tell my parents that, but they won't listen to me. And Koushiro knows Hikari and I won't be at the creek today." Taichi said softly._

_Mimi wouldn't take any of that. She screamed at him more to tell his parents to let him stay there. The boy winced with every word she yelled at him and tried to explain that they'd keep in touch and he'd visit sometime. Finally, Mimi began to cry and she sunk to her knees and cried into her hands._

_Taichi knelt beside her and patted her head gently, consoling her. "I'll be back some day, Mimi. And when I do, I-I'll play hide-and-go-seek with you again."_

_But the girl kept on crying, making Taichi sadder than he was already. He couldn't bear to see the one girl he liked cry. _

_"Mimi, I'll come back. I promise I'll come back." He lifted her head and held out his pinky finger. She held out her own little finger and he wrapped his around hers and they shook three times. "See? I promise I'll come back."_

_She nodded her head, but the tears kept falling. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and cried about how much she didn't want him to leave. They stayed like that until Hikari, Taichi's little sister, came by to tell him they were leaving. Upon hearing Hikari, Mimi only wailed harder._

_Taichi took her arms and unwrapped them from his neck, and then, after hesitating for a second, kissed her lips and ran away._

* * *

"Mimi, what are you doing just staring out the window like that? Come help set the table for midday." Izumi Koushiro snapped. He grabbed the seventeen-year-old girl's arm and dragged her towards the little table in the center of the room. 

"I was just thinking, Koushiro. You don't need to nag me all the time." Mimi whined, then winced and yelled at him. "Koushiro! You're hurting my arm!"

The boy let go of her arm and handed her a pile of wooden plates to put on the table. After grumbling about how Koushiro was a slave driver, Mimi set the four plates down on the table and then placed the cups that Koushiro handed to her on the table, also.

"You were thinking about Taichi, weren't you?" Koushiro asked once they were done.

Mimi nodded slowly and asked, "Did you get another letter from him yet?"

Koushiro was silent for a moment before he told her that he hadn't.

"All right." Mimi whispered sadly, and walked towards the door. "I'll be at the castle with Miyako if you need me."

"Right." Koushiro nodded and when he was sure she had turned onto another street, he took out a folded piece of parchment from his pocket and sat on the ground to read it.

* * *

"You, Yagami Taichi, are one of my best knights. No, you _are_ the best knight I have. Which is why it puzzles me when you can't exterminate a simple merchant." The King of Aces yelled at the young man kneeling in front of him. 

Taichi never took his gaze off the floor. He had two reasons why he did that. One was that you could never look at the King of Aces when he was scolding you. Not that Taichi cared about that. He'd look at the king just to defy him. But the main reason why he wouldn't look at the king is because he would probably kill him if he looked at him.

There were many reasons as to why Taichi hated his king. The King of Aces was conceited and thought no one was more handsome than him. He thought that all the pretty girls should become one of his wives, and often they did. But that wasn't because they were hungry for his power and wealth, it was because the king threatened to raise their taxes and kill their families. The man was power hungry and would do anything to get more power and money, even if that meant killing his citizens.

And that was the main reason why Taichi hated the man that paced in front of him. Killing innocent people because they wouldn't obey him was just…wrong.

"Really, if you are my best knight, than you should be able exterminate someone who has not paid their taxes." The king went on.

_You devil_, Taichi thought as his hands curled into fists.

"But instead, you let him get away even before you get to his residence. Why is it that you can stop riots, put out fires, capture robbers, and collect my people's taxes, yet you have a hard time with killing those foul demons?"

_You are the foul demon_, Taichi's hand slipped to the hilt of his sword.

"You ashamed me today, Yagami. You may take your leave now." The King of Aces waved his hand as if to shoo him away as he would a fly.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Taichi growled through gritted teeth. Once out of earshot from the king or any of his guards, the knight grumbled, "You bastard."

The knight walked through the courtyard while reading the latest letter he had received from Koushiro. His poker face did not break as he read the part about the hangings of the traders that could not pay the fees of the King of Aces. But once he got done reading the list of people with fees unpaid, his features softened.

_"…Mimi is doing just fine. She misses you from time to time, but she's well. She was horrified when she saw the hangings, though. Miyako had comforted her afterwards. I'll make sure that she never witnesses any more hangings, in case you're worried…"_

"Of course I'm worried, Koushiro, you idiot." He chuckled as he folded the letter and put it back in his pocket. He made his way into a long corridor and, once he had made it to the end of the corridor, he knocked on the wall. The wall moved to reveal two dark eyes peeking at him. Relief flooded into the eyes and the person opened the wall al the way after being reassured no one was in the corridor.

"Did you do the reading yet, Hikari?" he asked his younger sister.

The girl nodded her head, and pointed to the small table in the corner of the dim-lit room. The young man walked over and surveyed five cards on the table, stroking his chin.

"What does it mean?" he asked Hikari.

She giggled and pointed to the first card. "This one means horrible conditions. The people here have been in poverty for so long that they've almost lost all the money they had to buy food and clothing. They're losing their homes and family. Sickness plagues most people here, making it almost impossible to live to the age of twenty-eight."

"We already know that much." Taichi noted before Hikari went on.

"The next card means reunion. You will meet up with people from the past and people from different lands. You and these people will be with each other for some time, but then comes the next card, which means separation. Some of your group will have to go to different lands to fix things or to recruit help. Then, once you all return, you will be forced to separate again."

"And the next two?"

"The card of lovers and the card of war. You should be able to figure out by yourself what these cards mean." Hikari picked up the five cards and put them in the little bag that hung on a chair next to the table.

"And it doesn't tell you who will win the war?" Taichi asked.

Hikari shook her head. "No. Every time I try to find out, I fall into a deep sleep. It's as if the cards don't want me to know."

"Than that might mean something bad will happen."

"Or the cards don't think it's the right time to know."

Taichi looked skeptical. Ever since Hikari started the card readings, he wasn't too sure they were correct. Most of the time they were, but sometimes they'd make Hikari fall into deep sleeps that it made him worry.

It was also strange that Hikari referred to the cards as people. With every new person she met, she thought of them as a card. She even dubbed Taichi as the knight of swords. His little sister even had the guts to tell him that he had bravery, skill, heroic actions, just like the card. She even said that he would rush into the unknown without fear and that he was a master in the art of action of warfare, just like the card.

But Taichi would not be seen as a card. He tried to convince Hikari many times that cards were not people, and vice versa. Hikari had only said that she knew that but she thought that they had the same _qualities _as people.

"I got a letter form Takeru saying that he and Yamato were going to the Kingdom of Hearts in a couple of days. We should find some way to get there, too. That way, we can make preparations without the king finding out. Ken will be there, of course, and I'm sure Daisuke will come with you once he finds out." Hikari stated, handing him a parchment.

"Right. I'll try to think of some excuse to give to the king so we can go there." Taichi replied as he started to walk towards the secret door. Then he stopped and turned to his sister. "You can start heading to the Kingdom of Hearts tonight. I'll send Daisuke to escort you. And if the king asks, I'll tell him I sent you two to visit a friend in The Kingdom of Clubs."

"Speaking of the Kingdom of Clubs, Daisuke told me you got another letter from Koushiro. Does he know about the meeting in the Kingdom of Hearts?"

"Yes, he does. Ken wrote to him. He'll be there once Princess Miyako arrives to greet her betrothed." Taichi explained, handing her Koushiro's letter.

"And Mimi will be all alone." Hikari sighed.

_Not if I can help it_, Taichi sat at the table with a piece of parchment and started to write his next letter to Koushiro.

* * *

and that's the end of this chapter! i will work on this wheneer i get the chance to! 

i am also going to start on another fic called Fire in the Kitchen this also is a michi...i love MICHI!


End file.
